1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to adhesive assemblies, particularly to an adhesive assembly and a method for making the same.
2. Description of Related Art
The assembly of a typical electronic device usually involves many different components fixed together by an adhesive. A component to be adhered has a receiving groove, an injecting inlet communicating with the receiving groove to allow the adhesive to be injected in the receiving groove, and an outlet communicating with the receiving groove and the external environment to exhaust gas from the receiving groove as it is being replaced by the adhesive. However, the adhesive may flow out of the receiving groove through the outlet thereby obstructing the outlet and affecting the overall assembly of the electronic device.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.